


Une trêve d'un autre genre

by Voracity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Toutes ces fois à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'une princesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou qui le remerciera à peine... Link fait-il cela vraiment pour elle ? N'est-ce pas plutôt pour... lui ?





	Une trêve d'un autre genre

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez de ce couple, à mon goût.
> 
> Il n'y a pas particulièrement de scénario, ce n'est ancré dans aucun jeu Zelda (peut-être trouverez-vous que ça s'approche de tel univers ou de tel autre, ce sera votre opinon).
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Zelda appartient à Nintendo
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Link luttait pour respirer, ses ongles griffant vainement le mur de pierres pour s'agripper.

Ses cheveux se collaient sur son front et ses tempes, le gênant, mais il n'avait pas la force de les repousser, cherchant plutôt à ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, ce qui serait douloureux au vu de sa position.

Des gémissements étouffés quittaient sa bouche, glissant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, accompagnés d'un filet de bave qui se mêlait aux gouttes de sueur sur son torse.

Sa peau était moite et ses hanches seront sans doute couvertes de bleus plus tard, au vu de la prise exercée dessus.

Des grondements rauques accompagnaient les mouvements de bassin qui le malmenaient, un son qui l'électrisait.

Il pouvait sentir les mains calleuses et rêches malmener ses flancs, se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas le perdre.

Était-ce de sa faute s’il était si fin ?

Link creusa le dos et gémit plus fort, les sculptures lui rentrant dans la paume des mains.

Le souffle chaud contre sa nuque l'encourageait dans sa débauche, l'invitant à toujours plus.

Il pouvait même deviner le contact froid de la pierre ornant son front à travers ses cheveux, alors qu'il abandonnait sa tête contre la sienne.

Imaginer l'émotion que son visage devait afficher était un jeu qu'il aimait pratiquer. Il était tellement rare pour lui de l'apercevoir qu'il devait tenter de se le figurer.

Contre son dos, il sentait les muscles développés se contracter au rythme du plaisir. C'était une sensation étrange au début, comme un serpent contractant ses anneaux autour de sa proie. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être caressé par le corps de Ganondorf.

Les coups de rein se faisaient plus brutaux, le rythme s'était intensifié.

Link grimaça un sourire en comprenant que son amant approchait de la jouissance. Il bougea les hanches, allant à la rencontre des siennes, provoquant des grondements plus rauques et plus profonds.

Ganondorf le serrait à le briser presque, le soulevant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Il abandonna le mur pour s'accrocher à sa nuque, l'entourant de ses bras, rejetant la tête un peu en arrière.

Il était un peu bancal et il sentait le souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il devinait qu'il allait falloir abréger au plus vite avant de s'écraser au sol.

Le bijou frottait contre sa tempe, accrochait ses cheveux, les coinçait. Les grandes mains comprimaient les os de son bassin, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair comme pour le garder là, tout près de lui.

Il leur était impossible de parler, de penser, quand ils s'unissaient, ils étaient trop tournés sur le désir qui les envahissait, le plaisir qui leur montait à la tête.

Link tourna un peu la tête, tentant de ravir ses lèvres, mais elles étaient trop loin, hors d'atteinte. Alors il se contenta de son cou, le mordillant pour lutter contre ses gémissements.

Ganondorf le lâcha d'une main, attrapant sa tête pour tenter de le décrocher. Il ne voulait aucune marque.

Mais Link referma ses mâchoires, glissant sa langue sur la peau mate.

Le claquement de leurs peaux n'était plus qu'un long son sans interruption, à peine brisé par les râles et les grognements rauques du Gerudo.

Lorsque la jouissance les secoua, Link faillit s'étouffer, les dents plantées dans la chair tendre du cou, les poumons gonflés à la recherche d'un air inaccessible par le scellement de la bouche.

Ganondorf avait resserré encore plus son étreinte, mettant au supplice les os de l'Hylien, grondant de façon si basse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait revêtu sa forme bestiale.

Les jambes tremblantes, il se laissa tomber au sol, tenant toujours fermement Link contre lui, puisant réconfort et affection de ces quelques secondes d'accalmie où leurs souffles étaient le seul son audible entre les murs de pierre du vieux sanctuaire.


End file.
